


I'll Still Be Here When You're Ready

by shineystark



Series: All the Love you Give [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Artist!Steve, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, nat and wanda are bucky's sisters, sad bucky, soldier!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineystark/pseuds/shineystark
Summary: The one where Bucky leaves for the army and Steve doesn’t know how to deal with the constant fear the only person he loves is dead.





	I'll Still Be Here When You're Ready

**Author's Note:**

> this series might have a sad af ending

It's not that Steve no longer loved Bucky, it's that he couldn’t handle knowing whether or not Bucky was dead. Yes, he would hear from the elder boy every week but the constant fear of losing Bucky plagued his mind. When Steve first thought of Bucky and him taking a break he quickly dismissed it. The next time he couldn't help but acknowledge it. 

Steve knew it was Bucky’s dream to go to the military and fight for his country, even before the war the boy would talk about serving. His father was in the military and died serving his country. It was really the only part of his family he had left seeing as his mother was dead and his sister was shipped off to a boarding school in London. So when Steve got an offer to work at an amazing art gallery in California, the thought of putting his life with Bucky on hold for a while resurfaced. 

He never imagined he would actually do it until he was sitting on his couch listening to Bucky talk about his promotion and the words just came out of his mouth. 

“Hey Buck, you know I love you right?” he asked 

“Of course Stevie!” the boy on the other line replied. “Why do you ask?” 

“I have something to tell you, Buck,” Steve started. 

“You're scaring me, Steve, tell me what’s going on.” 

“I think we should take a break for a while,” 

“Oh…” Bucky replied in a small voice. “If that’s what you really want.”

“I’m really sorry, Buck.”

“No, baby it’s okay if that’s what will make you happy it’s okay. The only thing I want from you is for you to be happy, you think you can promise me that?” Bucky said on the other line.

“Yeah,” Steve nodded trying not to cry. 

“I’ll be here when your ready, okay?”

“Mmhmm.” Steve didn’t trust his voice he knew once he spoke he’d break down in tears. 

It wasn't till after the call was over did Steve realize the horrible mistake he made.


End file.
